Esper
by trublue27
Summary: After betrayal and tragedy Harry and Dudley run to Japan in order to avoid their past and there they find their heritage and meet vampires and hunters alike. rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight or Final Fantasy _

It was cold in the extensive halls of the school. A boy with dark hair walked along in a sort of daze. He snapped out of it as he neared the end of the hall and saw a large crowd gathered around an orange glow. When the people nearest saw him the crowd parted laughing and sneering at him as he made his way toward the light. He had a sense of foreboding about the glow. As he got closer the people who he realized were students started to push and shove him closer to the glow radiating heat. He was horrified at what he saw when he got there.

His so called friends were there with all of his most precious possessions by a large bon fire. They grinned mercilessly at him as they began throwing his things into the fire. He tried to reach them and stop them but the crowd kept him only close enough to witness their cruel act.

His school clothes were the first things they got rid of, and then came his school books. Next his so called mother figure threw one of his most prized possessions into the fire, the firebolt that he received from his godfather. The boy struggled against his captors as he watched his broom turn to ash. Then one of his best friends that he considered a sister held something up for him to see; it was his photo album, the only thing he had left of his parents. She grinned cruelly at him before tossing it into the fire like trash. He cried and pleaded for them to put out the fire, but everyone just laughed. He cried and looked away thinking that they had nothing left to burn now.

Oh how wrong he was the students in the crowd who noticed him not looking grabbed him and forced him to watch as a final person came out with something. The boys eyes widened in horror as he saw what his so called brother figure held. His best friend was holding an owl cage with a terrified and screeching owl inside. He watched in horror as his best friend shook the cage and smiled menacingly.

He wouldn't. They couldn't be that cruel.

Tears once again fell down the boys face as he watched horrified as his only pet and familiar was tossed into the burning flames. Her screaming and the crackling of flames was the only sound heard before clapping and laughing reverberated through the grounds.

The boy cried in anguish as his poor owl finally stopped breathing and was left to turn to ash like the rest of his world. He wanted to run away and collapse into a safe place to deny everything that had happened to him.

Suddenly he felt himself be pushed towards the fire. The dark haired boy felt fear grip his entire being as he realized what they were planning. He struggled and tried to cry out for help but no sound escaped him; someone had silenced him. His eyes filled with terror much like his familiar as he neared the flames. He could feel the searing heat as he was pushed closer. He was a hair's length away when he felt himself falling forward. He closed his eyes and darkness engulfed him.

Somewhere far away from that school, in a small town in the country of Japan, in a mansion-like house, in a large bedroom a small figure bolted up in bed.

Hiro was gasping for air covered in sweat as he looked around the large bedroom frantically. He searched the room in panic for the fire but all he saw was the dark room he resided in. He calmed looking at the large window across from his bed. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and placed his head into his hands.

"Just a dream," he whispered to himself.

_Just a horrible memory, nothing more._ He thought silently.

"Hiro-sama, may I come in?" asked a worried and distinctly female voice from the door to Hiro's left. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table and cursed; it was two in the morning. He looked at the door again and replied, "Hai, Penelo you can come in." A girl with blonde hair tied in two braids walked in and came to his bedside.

"Are you alright Hiro-sama, you sounded really upset a moment ago," She asked studying his disheveled appearance.

"Yes Penelo I'm fine it was just a dream," he said rubbing his eyes tiredly. She looked at him disapprovingly before nodding her assent.

"Are you sure I could wake Daisuke-sama if you wanted?" Penelo asked worriedly.

"No! don't do that Daisuke needs his sleep, I'll be fine," he quickly assured her.

"Okay, do you want me to get you anything," she asked knowing he wouldn't go back to sleep.

"No, I think I'll take a shower though," he replied untangling himself from his sweat soaked sheets. She nodded and headed back for the door.

"If you want, I'll start breakfast for you then," she said exiting the room.

Hiro sighed and got his clothes for the day and headed for the bathroom across the hall. It was almost a year since that happened. Since the wizarding world betrayed him and claimed that he had killed Cedric. The last he heard from them was that they were calling him the-boy-who-killed. He still had nightmares about it even after a year and discovering important things about himself and his family.

Things had changed so much for him after he was banished from the wizarding world. He had gone back to the Dursleys and things had been horrible. It was just as bad as what had happened with the wizards only he had support. His Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley had stood by him for the first time since he had been with them. Unfortunately his Aunt paid the ultimate price when his uncle killed her.

Things were better now though, he and Dudley had been placed in the witness protection program and had been moved to an old family home in Japan of all places. It was in this house that he and his cousin had found out something special and important about their mothers' side of the family. It was here where they met their Espers.

_Well this is my 2__nd__ story I hope the beginning turned out okay. Harry and Dudley will be referred to as Hiro and Daisuke, after all they had to change their names since Harry and Dudley just don't fit Japan. Also I picked Penelo to be Hiro's Esper but I haven't decided who Daisuke's should be. I think I'll make it Paine though._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: unfortunately I own nothing _

Dark brown almost black eyes snapped open at the sound of the shower running across the hall. Daisuke sat up in bed and spied the soft glow of the hallway light beneath his door. He sighed and ran a hand through sleep tousled hair and glanced at the clock noting that it was 2:30 in the morning. It seemed his dear baby cousin had another nightmare. Hiro frustrated Daisuke (formerly Dudley); it wasn't so much the nightmares, but the fact that Hiro tried to hide his pain from Daisuke all the time. It was bad that he only heard Hiro after the dark haired boy had gotten up to take a shower.

"The little twit better not have started using silencing charms again," Daisuke whispered to the dark.

Daisuke didn't mind being woken up by his cousin. He had his own nightmares and didn't mind being woken from them. Misery loves company and all that.

He heard the shower cut off and waited another moment for his cousin to walk by his room before getting up himself. He grabbed a set of clothes and walked out to the bathroom yawning slightly. The bathroom light blinded him for a minute before his eyes adjusted and he took his own shower. Daisuke sighed in contentment as the hot water washed away all of the sleep and tension. If only he could stay in the shower forever, but alas he had his cousin to work on, so regrettably he finished his shower and changed.

Daisuke was about to walk out of the bathroom when he remembered something important. He went to the sink opened the cabinet and grabbed a box of colored contacts. He put them on and smiled at his appearance. Purple eyes stared back at him from the mirror and a heart shaped face was framed be dirty blond hair. Now he was ready for the day.

* * *

Hiro sighed twiddling with his spoon as he waited for Penelo to finish breakfast. He would have made it really if Penelo and Daisuke hadn't decided it would be best if they get used to Japanese cuisine. He knew they were just trying to make him see that he didn't have to do everything, but he didn't like feeling useless either. He rested his head on the kitchen counter and closed his eyes.

"My you look worn baby cousin what're you doin' up this early, Hey Penelo how're you?" Hiro smiled and lifted his head to look at a smirking Daisuke leaning on the counter next to him.

"Couldn't sleep, what're you doing up?" He asked in turn as Penelo greeted Daisuke. The blond smirked at Hiro and slumped into a chair as Penelo placed plated in front of them.

"You know they say insomnia runs in families and since we're cousins…" he trailed off as he noticed Hiro looking a bit guilty. He reached over and lifted Hiro's chin so they met eyes.

"You didn't think you were the only with nightmares, besides misery loves company ne?"

The dark haired teen nodded his agreement and Penelo smiled at the cousins.

"Well you two seem to be alright now, so I'll just leave," she said and backed off a bit from the duo.

"Aww, do you have to leave so soon Penny," Daisuke complained as the other blond rolled her eyes at him.

"Stop that you twit, I'm only leaving for a day or two," she replied with a mock glare at Daisuke.

"Hiro, your Esper's being mean to me again, make her stop!" Daisuke whined turing his attention to his highly amused cousin who simply smirked and ordered, "Penelo, do continue."

Penelo smirked and Daisuke gaped at both of them then pouted, "You're all so mean."

Penelo and Hiro laughed making Daisuke do a mental cheer at his success in sheering up his cousin.

"Well, I really do have to leave, but Paine's gonna still be here," and with that said Penelo shimmered out of existence.

"Well…"

"Hmm"

"I registered us for school"

"Why and Where?" Hiro asked suspiciously as Daisuke avoided the younger's green eyes.

"Well, I figure we should since we're still kids and it'll be fun!" the blond and currently violet eyed teen said optimistically. Hiro just gave him a flat stare and Daisuke deflated.

"Where is it?"

"Oh it's really remote and it has a pretty campus," Daisuke responded as the corners of his lips up turned slightly.

"Where?" Hiro demanded again.

"Hmm, oh and it's one of the most prestigious schools in Japan," the blond continued ignoring Hiro's question.

"Daisuke, which school!" the dark haired teen demanded frustrated.

"Oh it's called Cross Academy, I think we'll like it a lot, but we have to take a placement test right about tomorrow,"

"What!"

* * *

_A week previously:_

Headmaster Kaien Cross smiled as he watched his precious little girl Yuki jump out the window of his office.

"Such a sweet child," he says to himself and turns around to frown at the ruined desk. He sighed Zero could be so violent sometimes.

_I wonder if it's his suppressed vampire trying to come out_.

Kaien shrugged and bent down to collect the papers that had fallen off the desk when Zero smashed it. He picked up one paper in particular and frowned.

_Hmm, what's this?_

They were registration papers for two new students.

"I haven't seen that last name in a while," he said and read through the papers quickly.

"Well, everything seems to be in order I guess they can start next week," he smiled happy that he had gotten two more new students.

_Hiro and Daisuke Evans huh, I wonder if they're related to _those_ particular Evans_.

* * *

_Well sorry for the wait for those of you who enjoy this story. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter though and I hope you all review too. _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank You for the nice reviews and I'm so sorry for not updating soon but life's been tough lately and I've been having trouble finding time for writing. Please forgive me!*hides under the bed* _

_Anyway here's the disclaimer since I'd rather not be sued: I own absolutely nothing_

* * *

Several unknown figures in dark cloaks appeared with a crack in the otherwise silent neighborhood. It was a moonless night as the figures approached a small house on Private Drive. The residents of said house retired for the night completely oblivious to the impending danger.

One of the figures separated from the group, pulled out a wand, and cast a spell that covered the entire house in a blue tinted bubble.

The cloaked figures entered the house and the screams of the muggle residents went unheard as the cloaked wizards took out their anger on them. They cast the Dark Mark and set the house in flames before disappearing the way they came.

Several moments later a group of different wizards showed up and tried to save the poor muggles of #4 Private Drive.

* * *

_Elsewhere in an undisclosed location:_

Severus Snape, potions master of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and spy in both the Death Eaters and Order of the Phoenix, strode through the small hallway and swept into the meeting interrupting the ex order members who refused to follow Dumbledore after the banishment of Harry Potter.

"Severus what news of the raid, Kingsley and Tonks haven't returned yet," asked Remus Lupin, resident werewolf and defense expert.

"#4 Private Drive was set on fire and the Dark Mark was cast," the dour man replied.

"However the objective was not met and Harry Potter nor his relatives were found," Severus continued before a mass rescue mission was organized.

Alastor Moody, former auror and resident paranoid old codger, frowned and asked, "Where is Potter then?"

"I don't know but apparently no one else knows either, not even the old coot who no doubt had at least a dozen tracking charms on the boy," Severus replied scathingly.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go find Harry before anyone else does!" Sirius Black exclaimed getting out of his seat.

"Sirius sit," Remus commanded as he pulled his old friend back.

"But Moony-" Moody cut him off and growled out, "Don't be hasty Black, we'll find Potter but we have to be smart about it."

"Alastor is right, at the moment all of us are being heavily watched we'll have to do this carefully if we want to keep Harry safe Sirius," Bill Weasley added. He and Charlie and the twins were the only Weasleys who were disgusted with what happened to Harry after the Triwizard Tournament. So they ended up leaving their famile and joining the third side of the war.

"What if they find him first; he's in danger!" Sirius exclaimed again as Remus held him by the collar.

"Sirius calm down we won't be the only ones heavily watched, we'll find Harry first," the werewolf reassured his friend.

Sirius sighed and calmed down. He just wanted to protect his godson as he should have done 15 years ago.

"Don't worry Sirius you have some of the best trackers on your side it won't be long until we find little Harry safe and sound!" the Twins said optimistically trying to cheer up the old animagus. And with that said plans of how to find Harry first were discussed and the search for Harry Potter began by all 3 sides of the war.

* * *

_Thousands of miles away at Cross Academy:_

"ACHOO!" Hiro blushed bright red as the occupants of the lavish office stared at him.

"Bless you! It seems someone is talking about you Mr. Evans," said the Headmaster as he smiled at the cute 15 years old. He was almost as adorable as Zero.

Daisuke was going to say something to embarrass his dear baby cousin further, but he saw the perverted look on the headmasters face and instead glared at the old pervert and pulled Hiro closer to him.

"Well anyway boys, here are your schedules, it seems you both will be freshman in the Day Class," Headmaster cross said handing the two boys their schedules.

"Ha! Told you we'd be in the same class cousin!" Daisuke crowed momentarily forgetting that Headmaster Cross was a pervert.

"Really Daisuke if your head gets any bigger you might fall through the floor," the raven haired boy retorted dryly.

"Aw you're no fun Hiro," the blonde and currently blue eyed teen pouted.

Hiro shrugged at his cousin and addressed the Headmaster, "Is that all sir?"

"Yes Mr. Evans I look forward to seeing you both on Wednesday," Cross said dismissing them and smiling brightly at Hiro. Daisuke saw this and glared at the pervert while grabbing Hiro and practically sprinting out of the office. No pervert was going to get his adorable little cousin! Not on his watch!

"Dai what was that for?" Hiro whined as he tried to catch his breath from running all the way out of the building.

"No reason Hiro, just don't go anywhere alone with that guy, and if he bothers you just tell me and Paine and I'll take care of him," _the pervert!_ said Daisuke slinging a protective arm over the younger boy and leading him to the school gates.

Hiro pouted at him and sullenly agreed. The Headmaster had seemed nice to him! What was Daisuke's problem?

Oh poor innocent and naïve Hiro; no wonder he needs so much protection.

"Let's go home and pack," Daisuke said as they got into the waiting cab. They left Cross Academy never feeling the unusual presence of the Night Class.

* * *

_And here's the third chapter, I know not much is happening but I've been having trouble with writer's block for this story. Thank you for reading and Please review and tell me what you think so far!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight or Final Fantasy if I did I would be rich and not care whether I flunked out of school or not._

_Okay to __**Raaka the Fox Demon **__thank you for your review and to answer your first question Harry/Hiro is about 5'4 with his usual bird's nest of raven black hair and jewel green eyes with pale skin. Dudley/Daisuke has a muscular build instead of being fat and is about 5'11" with dirty blond hair and slightly tanner skin than Harry/Hiro. Your second question will be answered in this chapter and please please don't come after me I was good and updated like you said. *hides under the bed in fear* _

_To everyone else thank you for your reviews and for being patient with me especially __**yamiyugi23**__ your review made me laugh _

_Unfortunately school is starting and I don't know when I'll get a chance to update again so it might be a while *hides from Raaka the Fox Demon*_

_Now on to the chapter_

At 11:43 am in Cross Academy

It had been two days since Hiro and his older cousin Daisuke started attending Cross Academy. And in those two days Hiro learned a very valuable lesson. Never underestimate the power of fangirls. They were a menace to male society and had him afraid to stray too far from teachers, even though the teachers gave him funny looks (perverts). And Daisuke didn't do anything to help him; in fact, the blond git used the opportunity to chat up the girls who would mob Hiro. The only time Daisuke helped was when he didn't need help, honestly what was the blond thinking threatening all of the guys who offered to save Hiro from the fangirls. He even threatened Headmaster Cross who had offered to let Hiro hide in his office when the fangirls chased the poor green eyed boy.

"Okay class can anyone tell me the answer to this problem?" Hiro was startled out of his reflections at the teacher's, Mr. Takeda if he remembered correctly, question. Mr. Takeda was in his mid thirties and taught Algebra I to the Day Class; he also helped hide Hiro from rabid fangirls. However, Daisuke hated the man for some reason and before Mr. Takeda could actually talk to Hiro after saving the adorable boy from fangirls, Daisuke would whisk the younger boy off to somewhere far from the man's classroom. But as of right now all Daisuke could do was glare at the man until the bell rang signaling the end of class. Hiro sighed at his cousin's odd behavior. Ever since the meeting with Headmaster Cross, who Daisuke still wouldn't let near Hiro, the blond had been scaring off any and all of the guys in the Day Class. Now Hiro's only hope for a friend who wasn't possibly one of the fangirls, who wanted to only God knows what to the poor green eyes teen, was the exclusive Night Class students. Only two days at Cross Academy and Hiro was already ready to go back home and hide in his room forever.

"Anyone?" the Mr. Takeda again interrupted Hiro's mental musings. The man turned around from the problem he had written on the chalk board to face the class and a tick mark appeared on his forehead as he spotted something, or rather someone. The class was silent as the teacher marched up the aisle to his unsuspecting victim. He grabbed a book and held it next to the poor girl's head and yelled at her as he dropped the book, "Cross you have detention! My class is not for sleeping, as a prefect I am sorely disappointed with you! You are supposed to set an example for your class mates, how you became a prefect is beyond me."

Yuki Cross, the headmaster's adopted daughter and the girl sleeping barely even flinched at the sudden disturbance and ranting, which caused Mr. Takeda to become even more pissed. He ranted at the poor girl who seemed like she wouldn't wake even for the apocalypse until the bell signaled class was over.

Hiro watched interestedly as a clueless Yuki woke at the sound of the bell and was faced with a raving algebra teacher, and she promptly asked what was wrong in the sweetest and most innocent voice Hiro had ever heard (he's never heard himself obviously) and Mr. Takeda turned an interesting shade of red before promptly falling over, presumably, dead.

Hiro watched as many of the students simply shrugged and left the classroom without a second glance at the prone body of their algebra teacher. He glanced at Daisuke who had a satisfied smirk on his face and sweat dropped.

"Dai you didn't do anything did you?" Hiro asked suspiciously. Several girls were snapping pictures of him unbeknownst to the oblivious teen.

"Moi? Of course not, it was all Cross' doing, I just sat and enjoyed the show,"_ good riddance pervert _the older blond thought as he grabbed his stuff and walked over to the groggy Yuki who had yet to move from in front of where the teacher collapsed.

"Thanks a bunch Cross, you saved me the trouble of getting rid of him myself," Daisuke clapped the girl on the back smiling happily.

Hiro frowned at his cousin disapprovingly, "Daisuke, you shouldn't say things like that!"

"You should be more worried about getting to lunch before the line gets too long," one of the girls butted in coming up to them. Her name was Lori Elfman and she had volunteered to let the cousins shadow her for their first few days. She was the one of the only girls in the Day Class who hadn't gone fangirl on Hiro, though he had his suspicions that she just had more control than her peers. The other two he hadn't met yet, were Yori and Yuki, mainly because Yori kept to herself and Yuki, like her counterpart Zero, who Daisuke wouldn't let within 100 yards of Hiro, was always sleeping as far as the cousins could tell.

"Hm okay, come on Hiro let's go I'm starving," Daisuke said. So without much further adieu they grabbed their stuff and stepped over the body of Mr. Takeda like the rest of the class. The poor man (pervert) didn't regain consciousness and when the night class came by, they drained poor Mr. Takeda (pervert) of all his blood. Needless to say the Day Class had a new algebra teacher the next day and were told that their previous teacher died of a heart attack. No one cared. (Just kidding I couldn't resist putting that, I hate algebra)

"So, does Cross sleep like that a lot?" Daisuke asked curiously as their self appointed guide Lori led them to the cafeteria. He wanted Hiro to forget about that Mr. Takeda or whatever the old pervert's name was.

"Oh yeah, her and Kiryu are always sleeping, and they're both prefects, so they can get out of the detentions, it's not fair," someone, a boy with sandy brown hair complained from Lori's right. Daisuke moved to stand in front the boy and Hiro. No pervert was gonna get through on his watch, even if they hadn't shown perverted tendencies yet. Maybe he should look into getting some sort of pervert shield for dear baby cousin.

"Come now, they stay up later than anyone else, Yuki doesn't get back to the dorms most nights, or rather mornings until 3:00am,"Lori said in Yuki and Zero's defense.

"That's because Cross is too busy flirting with Kaname-sama!" another girl exclaimed. Hiro thought she was one of the girls who attacked him yesterday and shuddered in pity at whoever this Kaname-sama was.

"Who's Kaname-sama?" Hiro asked unable to resist finding out who the other poor soul who had to put up with fangirls was. He didn't know that he had tilted his head to the side (as he has a habit of doing) making him look like a curious and adorable little kitten. All of the girls nearby squealed even Lori.

"KAWAII!" All of the guys clamped their ears shut at the glass shattering squeals; even the night class students across campus could hear the fangirls' squeal.

Kaname wondered if he should go to class today or not, in fact, many of the male vampires also considered skipping.

After the fangirls calmed down somewhat (started gossiping and plotting ways of getting Hiro and Kaname together in normal voices) Lori told Hiro and Daisuke that Kaname Kuran was ther president of the Night Class, which only accepted the most elite students, and that he was the most gorgeous man alive.

"So why did some of the girls who jumped me yesterday say he and I should get together if he's a guy and I'm a guy?" Hiro asked, and before the fangirls could squeal again Daisuke interrupted.

"You don't need to know baby cousin and they will not tell you," he added a glare at any girl nearby for good measure. Hiro pouted at his cousin, but didn't question him…yet.

Lori was about to say something, but changed her mind as she did a double take and asked, "weren't your eyes blue yesterday Daisuke, why are they purple today?"

"Hm Oh I have colored contacts and I like changing them out every once in a while," he said without breaking stride.

But Hiro did, the smaller boy stumbled a bit and Daisuke caught him. Hiro knew his cousin had just lied. The real reason he wore colored contacts was because of _him._

After Petunia had been murdered several months ago things changed a lot for a then Harry and Dudley. They were taken in by an Agent Thomas Maxwell who placed them in the witness protected program that sent them to Japan where they had inherited an estate from their grandparents. Although being across continent kept Hiro physically safe from his demons physically, he was still tortured by them mentally. Daisuke knew this, and his way of helping Hiro be safe from horrid memories was to change everything that reminded the younger boy about the man who hurt them. The blond had them change their names and he himself decided to change his appearance. Daisuke started by dying his hair more blond than it was and worked out and followed a diet that led to his current muscular and healthy weight. To finish it up he got colored contacts so that Hiro never had to be reminded of Vernon Dursley's beady black eyes. And frankly Daisuke hated to be reminded of the eyes of the man who murdered his mother.

Hiro was shaken from his thoughts again by Daisuke who announced jovially that he would get them some food with Lori. The smaller boy gulped, Daisuke had just left him alone in a room full of fangirls. Hiro did the only thing he could think of; he ran for the closest exit and promptly bumped into a solid wall. The fifteen year old landed on his butt and he looked up at the wall, which wasn't actually a wall. It was a very annoyed Zero Kiryu whose glares scared off all of the fangirls who had begun to chase Hiro.

"Er um heh heh sorry bout that um," the smaller boy started, but Zero just grunted and walked towards the lunch line. Hiro sighed in relief at the adverted crisis, that guy set off his danger senses, but then he sensed the hungry stares of fangirls and gulped praying for help forgetting all about the funny feeling he got from Zero Kiryu.

"Hiro there you are, you were supposed to save seats!" the ex-wizard's prayers were answered in the form of Daisuke and Lori who had trays of food.

"Thank God! And sorry Dai, had a bit of a problem is all," he replied in relief at the slight protection of his older cousin, even if it would be gone the moment Daisuke started flirting with the girls out to get the smaller boy.

"What, did you forget where the tables were or something?" the blond joked, but his purple eyes betrayed his worry for the smaller teen. Had Hiro had a flashback or something? It had happened before.

The three found a table quick enough and several of Lori's friends joined them (and suck pictures of Hiro, only God knew what they were gonna use the pictures for).

"So Hiro, Daisuke do you two have any girls back home in England sending you chocolate?" Lori asked when the conversation turned to Valentine's Day which was the next day.

"Huh? Why would a girl send us chocolate?" Daisuke asked curiously. Hiro too was curious as to the girl's question.

"Well girl's are supposed to give chocolate to the guys that they like on Valentine's Day, didn't you know that?" one of Lori's friends answered. Hiro thought her name was Sayu or something like that.

"Um no in England it's the guys who give the chocolate, why do the girls give chocolate here?" Daisuke asked confused. The girls were stumped at that.

"…"

"Tradition?" one of them said uncertainly.

"Okay," Hiro said, as if that explained everything, which it probably did. Daisuke still looked confused though.

"So who are you girls giving chocolate to?" the blond asked and Hiro hit him upside the head.

"Idiot, that's personal!"

"Oh that's okay Hiro, most of us are giving chocolate to the boys in the Night Class tomorrow during the special exchange," Lori answered unconcerned about the rudeness of Daisuke's question.

"Special Exchange?"

"Yeah normally we Day Class students aren't allowed near the Night Class,"

"Though that won't stop us!" someone interrupted.

Lori glared at the offender before continuing, "But on Valentine's Headmaster Cross makes and exception so that the girls in the Day Class who want to give chocolate to the boys in the Night Class-"

"Or the other way around!" one of the few boys at the table shouted. Lori glared at him too.

"So we can give our chocolate to the Night Class without getting into trouble!" Lori finished quickly before anyone else could interrupt her.

"Wow, sounds interesting, can we go?"Daisuke asked excitedly. Ever since he had of the Night Class he had wanted to see them.

"I don't see why not," Lori answered.

"Great, Hiro we finally get see the so called Night Class!" Daisuke probably only wanted to see if the girls were as hot as the rumors said. Well Hiro couldn't deny that he was curious about the 'elite' Night Class too. Valentine's Day seemed like it would be interesting this year.

* * *

_Wow I think that was my longest chapter ever, anyway see I updated now you guys don't have to come after me see look up there to all the nice little words. :)_

_Anyway I hoped you enjoyed and please review, it makes me incrediblt happy. _

_Until next time. _


End file.
